Restless Hearts
by stev71
Summary: "Glee" fan fiction: After Regionals, Finn and Rachel are finally happy together. But is Quinn ready to give up Finn forever? How far will she go to get him back? Find out in this thrilling fan fiction, "Restless Hearts."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first official GLEE fan fiction. I am so excited to be writing this write now. It gives me something to do and it's been fun so far! This fan fiction is a mix of drama, romance, comedy (all three things the show has), but in this I'll be throwing in some suspense. You'll see. I don't own GLEE or any of the characters or trademarks mentioned in this fan fiction. Enjoy!**

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Rachel Berry shouted to her fellow glee club members. She clapped her hands to keep tempo for them as they practiced some vocal warm-ups. She noticed that not only were there wrong notes, someone wasn't singing. "Stop!" Rachel walked over to Quinn Fabray.

"Here we go…" Kurt Hummel said with a sigh, putting a hand on one of his hips. The other members of the club looked on with interest.

"Can I help you?" Quinn said as Rachel approached her.

"Yes," Rachel said. "You can help me and the rest of the club by pulling your weight and doing your warm-ups. Do you think you're too good for them or something? You think you're too good for glee club?"

Quinn looked around nervously.

"Come on, Rachel" said Finn Hudson, the male lead for "New Directions." He stepped out the line that was made for warm-ups. "She just had a baby yesterday. Don't you think that maybe her throat's a little sore from screaming and pushing it out and stuff?"

Quinn smiled at Finn. Rachel looked at Finn's face. She could never be angry at him after seeing his face, thinking about how much she loved him. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, then strode back to the piano. She pressed the middle C key. "Okay," said Rachel, keeping the note on the piano going. "I want you all to sing this note." No one sang. "Well?" she said as she looked around at the members of the show choir.

"Rachel, why are you being like this?" Mercedes Jones said, shaking her head.

Rachel was taken aback at being questioned. "Look. If we want to place at Regionals next year, we have to be good. Right now, I don't even think we'll place for the second time because none of you are actually trying."

"It's summertime, Rachel," said Quinn, crossing her arms. "We don't _want _to be at your 'mandatory' glee rehearsal right now. We want to be at home relaxing or hanging out with our friends, or something."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room. "Are you telling me that you really don't want to place at Regionals?" Rachel said, shocked.

"It's not like we don't ever want to practice," Quinn shot back. "We just don't want to practice right now. We have the whole school year to practice for Regionals. And what's more, glee club can't be successful with one person doing all the work. We all want to be great, but if you're the only one trying around here, nothing's going to get done."

"You go, girl," Mercedes said with a laugh.

Rachel shot Mercedes a look. "Fine, but -" she began, but she was cut off by a voice coming from the doorway.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?"

Everyone looked. It was Will Schuster, the coach of New Directions. "Shouldn't you guys be at home? It's summer," he said.

"We _would _be," said Tina Cohen-Chang. She looked over at Rachel and said "But little miss diva over there called a rehearsal on us."

"You all know that practice is important for success," Rachel began, attempting to defend herself. "Mr. Schu, how come you're here too?"

"I just have to take the rest of my things out of the office before the school's closed for the summer." Will came in and sat down on a stool next to Rachel. "I'm getting off topic. Rehearsals aren't supposed to start until school is in session," said Will. He turned his attention to the rest of the club. Most of them had already sat down in the chairs at the back of the room.

"I tried to tell her!" Quinn said, looking at her manicured nails.

"How did you even get in here? Wasn't the door locked?" asked Will, confused.

"I bribed Figgins with some money out of my Julliard fund. There's more than enough in there already," said Rachel, gloating. "He told me that if anyone asks, I'm teaching summer school performing arts."

Will was even more confused now. "Guys, there's no need for rehearsals this early in the game. I want you all to go home and enjoy your summers. Do something fun, go to the movies, hang out with friends."

"Fine," said Rachel, looking out to her classmates. "But if we don't place at Regionals _again_, don't blame me for it." She turned and walked quickly out the door of the choir room, and it was obvious that she was angered.

"Rachel…" Will called to her with a sigh.

"There she goes," said Kurt, shaking his head. "Diva-ing out like always."

Finn got up from his chair and exited the room to go find Rachel.

Quinn walked to the doorway shortly after Finn left and saw Rachel sitting against the wall in the hallway. Quinn hid herself from view, but still allowed herself to see Rachel. She looked at her with envious eyes. Rachel now had Finn sitting next to her, with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Even though she was with Puck, Quinn still couldn't deny that she had feelings for Finn. She remembered the time Finn sang "Having my baby" to her. Often, she wished it actually was Finn's baby. She knew Finn would have been a great father, much better than Puck could be, and she might have even kept the baby had it been Finn's. _What an adorable baby we would make, _she thought. No matter how much she hated Rachel Berry, Quinn wanted nothing more to be in her place so that she could feel the warm embrace of Finn's arms, the tenderness of his lips against hers. For a second, she thought she saw Finn's eyes meet hers. She looked away as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Quinn… why are you spying on Rachel and Finn?" Puck said as he came up behind her.

"Oh, what?" Quinn said, looking up at him. "I'm n-not. I was just making sure that Rachel was okay. I noticed she was crying and I just wanted to see what was wrong." She was lying through her teeth.

"I know you better than that. You hate Rachel."

"Okay, maybe I do," Quinn mumbled, "but still get upset to see another girl cry. Sorry, Puck. I know you don't understand."

"Yeah, not really," Puck said with a laugh. "Why didn't you go see if she was alright yourself?"

"Finn was comforting her. I didn't want to interrupt them, you know?" Although she told Puck this, Quinn actually did want nothing more than to come between Finn and Rachel.

"Okay, babe," Puck said, running his fingers through her hair. "Let's go."

Together, they walked passed Finn and Rachel. Quinn glanced back at Finn, but he never turned to look at her. Quinn turned her head forward as they walked out into the sunlight of a warm summer afternoon.

"Rachel!" Finn called. He ran to Rachel, who was sitting against the wall of the hallway with her face buried in her arms. "Hey, you okay?" he asked as he quietly sat down next to her.

"I'm fine," said Rachel, her voice muffled. She looked up to see Finn looking down at her affectionately. His eyes were warm and entrancing. She could feel the heat of his body as he sat only millimeters away from her. Finn slowly put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I know you only want us to be amazing, Rachel," Finn said quietly. "Even though you are a little controlling sometimes."

She was silent for a second "U-us…?" Rachel said, looking at him with confusion on her face.

"Yeah," Finn said with a smile. "You know, the glee club? But I think you and I are pretty awesome together too, if that's what you're thinking."

Rachel giggled and looked down the hall, out the glass doors to the outside. "I just try so hard to make the glee club worth something to this school, you know? I'm tired of everyone in it being slushied all the time, and our picture in the yearbook being defaced. I want New Directions to be what it was ten years ago. To have the glee club rival the Cheerios for popularity would be great, wouldn't it?"

Finn sighed. "You know, I've realized high school isn't all about popularity. You're one of the people who helped me realized that. As long as you're doing what you love, nothing else matters, right?"

Rachel smiled and looked down at her shoes. She looked up at Finn, and he was smiling with the adorable half-smile that she loved about him. The two leaned in close and shared a passionate kiss. Rachel thought to herself that Finn was the only person for her, and she was glad he was hers. Their lips came apart and they smiled at each other. A moment later, Rachel looked up to see Quinn and Puck walking past them toward the door. She saw Quinn look back at them. Was she glaring? Or was she staring at Finn? Either way, Rachel took it as an offensive gesture. _You'd better keep yourself off my boy, Cheerio, _Rachel thought to herself. Finn didn't look at them. His eyes were fixated on Rachel's.

"Finn?" Rachel said, coming out of her moment of spite toward Quinn. She looked up to him, seeing his raised eyebrow and crooked smile. "Do you want to come over tonight? We're going out to dinner and I would love for you to get to know my two gay dads a little more."

"Yeah, I'd love to," Finn said, not hearing that her dads would be there also. "But right now we should probably get going. Everyone's gone and the janitor is coming by to wax the floors." He nodded to her left, letting Rachel know of the janitor's presence.

Rachel turned her head to see the janitor with the floor-waxing machine, waiting for them to move. Finn and Rachel stared at the guy for a second, then stood up and walked toward the door.

"Well, that was awkward," said Rachel.

"Tell me about it," Finn replied. "I wonder how long that dude was watching us."

"Probably the whole time from behind a corner, no doubt," Rachel said quietly. "I've heard he's a creeper. But don't tell anyone. "

The two pushed there way through the doors that led to the front of William McKinley High School, feeling the warmth of the midday sun shining down on them. They sat on a bench and watched a few cars pass by.

"Do you want a ride home?" Finn offered.

"Actually, there's my dad. He's pulling into the lot right now. But thanks," Rachel said with a grin. They held hands and kissed. Rachel picked up her bag of sheet music and turned to get into her dad's SUV. Finn watched as Rachel pulled on her seatbelt and blew him a kiss. He smiled, and gave her a small wave as the car left the parking lot. A minute passed as Finn realized that summer was waiting for him, and with summer comes long nights of Halo 3. But tonight, Finn was had something else to look forward to. He and Rachel were going out for dinner. Their first actual date. "Awesome," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of "Restless Hearts"! If you're still reading, thank you! This chapter will be divided into sections. You'll know when a new scene is happening because I'll label it Part 1, Part 2, etc. Enjoy!**

**Part 1  
**

Puck and Quinn sat in silence for a good while as they drove along the highway, next to a few other cars. Because it was only two after noon, the rush hour traffic hadn't hit yet. "So, baby," Puck said to break the silence, staring out the windshield of his convertible. "I was thinking… maybe we could do a little something tonight to celebrate school being out. You know… some -"

"No!" Quinn said harshly, glaring at him. She laughed quietly and shook her head. "You're so insensitive. I just lived through the most excruciating pain ever, a pain that you can't even begin to imagine how intense it is, and you want me to take a chance of having that happen again? I mean, sure, I want to have a kid or two when I'm ready, but surely not right now. Do you understand?"

There was silence again. Quinn sighed, and apologized to Puck for snapping at him. "I'm sorry, Puck. The hormones are still getting to me. But… it was just so hard, do you know?"

"What? Pushing the thing out?" Puck said with a laugh. Quinn didn't answer. He looked over at her. She was staring out the windshield. _God, there he goes, being insensitive again_. _I knew I should have picked Finn_.

"No," Quinn said, looking at him. "Well, yes, that was the worst of it. But it wasn't just labor that was hard. When I looked at that baby, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. Just the thought that we created such a precious thing… it was a feeling I can't describe. I would've loved being a mother. And then I had to give her away. Do you know how difficult that was for me?"

"Babe, it was hard for me too," Puck said.

"But not as hard as it was for me. I lived with it for nine months. I cared about her, Puck. You didn't go through the cravings, the back pains, the stretch marks…"

"So what's stopping us from making another one?"

"God, Puck! You just don't get it, do you? I told you that I want another kid someday, yes, but I sure as hell don't think it'll be yours. I want someone who's actually willing to take care of it, not just ramble to it about how Super Mario Brothers changed the world."

Puck pulled his car up to the driveway of Quinn's home. They sat for a minute. "You know I'd be a good dad, Quinn. I just wasn't really ready this time. There was too much pressure on me already with school, football, glee…"

"Well, Puck, being prepared is the first step in parenthood. I hope you're ready when you actually have kids on your mind, not sex." Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She walked in front of Puck to the front door. She opened it and found the house empty. "Mom?" she called from the living room. No answer. She walked into the dining room where she found a notepad opened to a message.

"What does it say?" Puck said, walking up behind her.

She read it aloud: " 'Dear Quinn, I had to make an unexpected business trip out to California. Calvin Klein is holding a showcase for summer fashion and called me out to design the clothing. I've left a few hundred dollars for you to buy food. Please don't have any boys over. Love, mom.' "

"No boys?" Puck laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Screw that," Quinn said as she put down the notebook and pocketed the $300 which was placed inside an envelope on the table. "Come on, let's go up to my room."

**Part 2**

The doorbell rang throughout the house. "That's him!" Rachel said, hurrying down the stairs. One of her dads had gotten up from the couch to open the door, but Rachel pushed him aside. "I'll get it, daddy," she said. She stopped in front of a mirror to make sure that her hair was presentable and that she had nothing in her teeth. She then approached the door, heaved a sigh, and turned the doorknob to reveal her date for the evening.

"Hi, Finn," Rachel said, smiling and batting her eyelashes. Just looking at him was enough to bring her to the point of almost swooning in front of him. He was looking positively handsome tonight.

"Hey, Rachel," said Finn nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"Come inside," said Rachel, holding the door open for him. "We'll get going soon, but I wanted to introduce you to my dad."

Finn stepped inside and was greeted by Rachel's dad. They shook hands and were introduced to each other by Rachel. "Only one of my dads is here tonight. The other one is at rehearsal's for a community theater production of Wicked. I would have been Elphaba, but they went with someone else." _Damn her! _she thought, and glared at the floor.

"It's cool," said Finn, looking around the house. His eyes spotted a display case filled with 1st place trophies, ribbons, and plaques. One that especially intrigued him was her 1st place trophy from a dance competition. _Does that say eight months old? _

"So," said Rachel's dad, rubbing his hands together, "what do you like to do in your free time, Finn?" They headed toward the living room and sat down on a couch.

"Football, glee club, video games, you know," said Finn. "Mostly stuff that most normal guys do."

"You really know how to pick 'em!" Rachel's dad said, nudging her side. "Careful not to let 'em go or I might just snatch him up myself!" This made Finn uncomfortable, and he gave an awkward smile and a nod.

"Dad!" Rachel whispered loudly, hitting his leg.

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" he said, laughing. "Hey, do you two want something to drink?"

Rachel shot a look at Finn and shook her head.

"Sure, tha-" Finn started.

"Um, well actually," Rachel said, interrupting him, "I think we should get going to the restaurant. We have tables reserved for 6:30 and it's already 6:00."

"Oh, okay then," said Rachel's dad, standing up. "Well, then you'd better be off. Have fun, kids!"

"Yeah, yeah, dad," Rachel said, holding Finn's hand and walking him to the door. "Thanks."

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Berry," Finn said, waving back to Rachel's dad as he was pulled out the front door."

"Ugh, sorry my dad is so awkward," Rachel said as they walked toward Finn's pickup truck. "He gets a little weird when I have people over."

"It's no problem," Finn said. He unlocked the doors and the two got into the front seats. "I know how parents can get. But what can ya do, right?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention something," Rachel said. "My dad won't be coming with us, even though he was originally going to. He wanted to get to know you better, but I decided it should just be you and me."

"Sweet," Finn said with a smile. He put his truck in drive and sped off down the street toward their destination.

**Part 3**

"Okay, Puck, I need your help," Quinn said. The two sat on her bed, looking at each other.

"So that's why you asked me to come over. Well, what is it?" Puck asked, sounding very uninterested.

Quinn smiled. "I need you to help me get rid of Rachel Berry."

"What?" Puck said, leaning away from Quinn. "Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"Puck," Quinn began. She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to know why. But I'm going to put this out there and make it very clear… I'm not into you anymore. But if you help me…"

"Why should I help you if you're not into me? Even if I did help you, what would you do for me?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you help me get Rachel Berry out of the picture, I'll let you touch my breast."

"…That's it?" Puck asked with a blank face.

"Yup," Quinn said. "Under the shirt, over the bra."

Puck chuckled. "Babe, you're gonna have to do a lot better if you want to get anything out of me. I've touched probably close to a hundred boobs. Yours isn't going to do much for me."

"What will it take to make you do what I want?"

"You've got to give it to me full on," Puck said with a smirk. "All the way. Tonight, and again when the job's done. Do we have a deal? "

Quinn looked at the floor, debating with herself in her mind. "This time with protection, right? I already told you I don't want to get pregnant with you again."

"Sure, baby," Puck said.

"God, you're such a pervert," Quinn said, glaring at him. "And don't call me baby." She reluctantly leaned close to him and let her lips meet his. _Ugh_, she thought. She wasn't turned on by him anymore. Actually, Quinn had lost all attraction to him quite a while ago. _Maybe if I just imagine that I'm kissing Finn, this will be a hell of a lot easier_.

"Straight up perv," Puck shot back proudly when their lips came apart. "Hey, I'm kinda curious as to how exactly you're planning on getting rid of Rachel. Do you mean, like… getting a hit-man?"

"You're going to be my hit-man, Puck," Quinn said running her hands down his chest, biting her bottom lip.

"Wait, wait," Puck said, holding her hands back. "I didn't agree to violence here. I can't kill a fellow Jew. That's not cool, Quinn."

"Puck, I'm giving you the best gift I could ever give you. I'm not asking much," said Quinn. She nibbled on his earlobe. "We'll make it look like an accident. Come on, baby. But just so we're clear, this is just sex, and sex isn't dating, okay?"

Puck couldn't resist her anymore. He didn't answer her question; he instead pulled off both of their clothes, then moved her to the middle of the bed and placed himself on top of her. Quinn pretended to enjoy herself as Puck took advantage of the deal she proposed for him. Laying underneath him, Quinn was made to shout Puck's name. _I can't believing I'm doing this, _Quinn thought as she closed her eyes tight. _Just imagine it's Finn, again. Finn, Finn, Finn… _

Then she opened her eyelids wide. "Wait! Stop!" Quinn shouted. She realized that they'd forgotten to use protection before they started. Puck didn't listen to her. He kept going, ignoring Quinn's shouts. "Stop!" she shouted again, hitting his back with her hands. He finally listened, and pulled away from her.

"Why the hell did you make me stop?" Puck said, breathing heavily.

"You forgot the protection," Quinn said, moving away from him. "I freaking told you, Puck! Are you deliberately trying to get me pregnant again? God, you're such a loser, Puck."

"Damn," he said. "You're not worth all this trouble." Puck got off the bed and pulled on his clothes, then picked up his car keys from Quinn's bedside table.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Quinn said, getting off of her bed and following him to the hallway outside her room, grabbing a towel from the bathroom to cover herself up as she followed.

"I'm outta here," Puck said. He didn't look behind him. She kept shooting threats at him if he didn't stay, but he didn't even give her a sideways glance.

"Come on, Puck," Quinn begged. "I need you to help me with this." She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Look at me!"

"I'm not going to kill someone for you, Quinn," Puck said, looking down at her. "You don't even like me anymore. Why should I go through that much trouble to do something that wont get me anything in return?"

"I'm giving you sex. What else do you want?"

"Big deal," Puck said as he walked away from her and went out the front door. Quinn followed him outside. "I could get that from your mom anytime."

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging open. "You son of a bitch!" she called at him as he got in his convertible.

"Yeah," Puck called back at her, "my mom pretty much is a bitch. Kinda like you."

"You know what? I don't even need you! I'll do it myself!" She took off one of her sandals and threw it at his car. It didn't even make a dent. _Figures_, Quinn thought. She watched as his car moved away from her, headed down the street. She turned around and walked inside, slamming the door behind her. She went into the dining room and sat down at the table. Hastily ripping off the note from her mother, Quinn found a pen and scribbled something down on a new piece of paper. As she wrote it down, she said it out loud to herself: "Note… to… self: Rachel… Berry… isn't… the only one… who's got… to… go." She underlined the words "got to go" twice to give emphasis. Quinn set the pen down on the notepad and stared at her message. She smiled with delight.

She turned her head around to her laptop, sitting closed on a desk on the opposite side of the room. She calmly walked over to it, sat down, and opened it. "Hmm… I wonder what Finny Finn's doing tonight." She opened up her internet browser and directed it to Finn's twitter. She read his last 'tweet.' "Going to dinner with Rachel, are you, Finn?" she said to herself. "Looks like I've got a little intervening to do tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Finn sat across the table from each other, staring into each other's eyes deeply, not conversing much. Rachel had one elbow on the table with her chin resting in the hand of that arm. Her left hand was occupied with holding Finn's. Finn was holding her hand with both of his as they looked with dreamy eyes at each other. Flirting was also to be found under the table with Rachel's feet occasionally brushing against Finn's. Rachel let out a sigh through her smile.

"You look beautiful tonight," Finn said, marveling at her stunning gold dress with sequins that caught the light of the lamps hanging overhead. He was wearing black dress pants with a black button-down shirt and a red necktie.

"Really, do you think so?" Rachel said, looking down at her outfit to see if she agreed with him. _I better look good_, Rachel thought. She'd spent nearly an hour picking out the right outfit and making sure that her hair was perfect. She would hate to disappoint Finn. "You look really handsome, too."

Finn smiled and crossed his arms on the table. They almost didn't notice the waitress standing next to them; they were once again busy getting lost in each other's eyes. "Sir?" the waitress said, trying to get Finn's attention. He looked up at her a few seconds after she spoke.

"What?" he said, taking his eyes off Rachel and raising his eyebrows, wondering why this women disturbed them.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress questioned as she pointed to each of them with her black pen and smacked on her chewing gum loudly.

"Oh," Finn said, picking up his menu. He'd forgotten to pick out a dish to order. Apparently, Rachel forgot as well because she, too, opened up her menu to the list of dishes.

After a few moments of standing there, waiting for the couple to decide on what to eat, the waitress said with a sigh, "Uh, yeah, if you're not ready to order, I can come back in a few minutes…"

"No, that's okay. I think we're just about ready," Finn said, hurrying to decide on something. "Yeah, I'll have the Monte Cristo sandwich. And a Coke, please."

The waitress scribbled his order down onto her notepad with a pen, then turned to Rachel. "And for you?"

"Uh… I'll have the Caesar salad and a lemonade," Rachel replied, looking up at the waitress to see her write down her order as well.

"Alrighty," the waitress said, finishing up writing on the notepad. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you very much," Rachel said with a smile as the she and Finn handed their menus to her.

Rachel waited a few seconds and then peered around the corner of the booth to make sure that the waitress was out of sight. "Finn," she said to get his attention off of whatever he was staring at outside through the window next to them.

"What's up?" he asked, turning his attention on her.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," Rachel said, hushing her voice down so that nobody would listen in on their conversation.

_This could either be good, or bad_… Finn thought as Rachel leaned over the table. _I'd much prefer that it's good_. _I've heard that bad things often happen when a girl tells you that she needs to talk_. "Did I do something wrong, or…?" he asked, confused.

"No, no," Rachel said with a shake of her head. "It's not about you. Well, it kind of is, but it's mostly about Quinn."

"What's wrong with Quinn? Is she pregnant again?" said Finn with widening eyes and trying not to be too loud about it.

"What? No, just shush and let me talk. Okay. You know how you and Quinn were a couple, like, before she started really showing her baby bump? I think she still might have feelings for you. I mean, I can understand why she might have a crush on you and everything because you're just adorable," (this earned a blush and smile from Finn), "but I think she might have more than just a crush on you. I think she really _wants _you."

"What are you talking about?" Finn was confused. "I thought she made it clear that she and I were over. Why are you bringing this up anyway?"

Rachel sighed. "It's not just about you and Quinn. What I really want to talk to about is that I think it has something to do with me too."

The waitress appeared at the table holding a tray with two drinks placed on it. "Lemonade for you…" she said, placing it in front of Rachel, "and Coca-Cola for you," and she put the Coke on the table in front of Finn. She threw a couple of straws on the table. "Your meals will be ready shortly," she said with a fake smile. It was easy to tell that she had been working for a while and wanted to get out of there already.

"Why do you think that you've got something to do with what Quinn wants?" Finn asked after the waitress was out of sight.

"Well, you remember earlier today when we were sitting in the hallway outside of the choir room?" she asked, and Finn responded with a nod. His eyebrows were scrunched together at the middle, meaning he was concentrating deeply on Rachel was telling him.

"I think she's got something against me. And I don't mean I think that she dislikes me. Oh, no, it's way more than that. I'm about 99% positive that she hates me, _detests _me with a true and fiery passion. 99% is a lot, Finn!" Rachel explained. She looked at a table to her right and noticed that a baby was staring at her. _I hope he can't understand me_, she thought. _And I sure as hell hope he doesn't know Quinn. If she found out that I was talking to Finn about her behind her back, she'd have my head. Or worse… my throat. I would never be able to sing again…I could never be on Broadway! Oh, god! … What the hell are you thinking, Rachel? A baby couldn't understand what you're saying, much less tell Quinn about it. Pull yourself together!_

"Rachel…?" Finn asked, waving a hand in front of her face to bring her out of her stupor. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were kinda freakin' out there for a second," Finn said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you were having a heart attack, or something. You looked like you were hyperventilating."

"What?" she said, flapping one hand. "Rachel Berry does not freak out. Okay, maybe I did freak out a little after Don't Rock the Boat, but there's no denying that it was horrendous."

"What are you talking about…?" Finn said. He was pretty confused, just like he always gets when Rachel starts rambling on about random things. Half of the time, he hardly understood what she was talking about, with her show tunes trivia and whatnot. Finn tried to focus back on the subject.

"Anyway, I really need to talk to you about this," Rachel said, placing her palms on the tabletop. "I'm kind of worried about it, Finn. Like, not just a little bit. A lot."

"Come on, Rach, why are you worrying?" Finn tried reassuring her by grabbing her hand. "You know Quinn's changed ever since she had that baby."

"At least, that's what everyone seems to think," Rachel was staring off in the distance as she said this. She remembered Quinn walking next to Puck, and she looked back at her and Finn as they sat together. "When we were sitting the hallway, I looked up to see Quinn and Puck walk by. Quinn turn her head around to look at me, and you. First she stared at you with a kind of sorrowful look in her eyes. Then her gaze went straight to me. She was shooting me the dagger look."

"Her and Puck seem really attached. I don't know why she would have feelings for me all of sudden. Okay, so Quinn used to be kind of a bitch to a lot of people at the beginning of the year, but she seems different now. I don't know. Her and Puck seem really happy together, y'know?" Finn was trying to deny in his mind the fact that Quinn might actually still have feelings for him. He didn't want anything to come between him and Rachel. Not right now. Things were finally going great for him and he didn't want anything ruining this. "Are you sure you're just not overreacting?"

"Like I said, almost 99% positive. Think about it, Finn," Rachel said, leaning just a little closer and lowering her voice. "She could have gone to Puck to make you feel jealous. Why do you think she got so upset when you found out it wasn't your baby? She was scared to death of losing you."

Finn looked down at the table, trying to process what Rachel was telling him. "Now that I think about… I did see her watching me today. She was watching out the door of the choir room, looking at us."

"See?" Rachel was sure of it. She absolutely knew that Quinn has and has always had cruel intentions.

"I just don't see," Finn began, "why she'd start showing these signs now. I mean, she didn't try to make it very apparent all those other times."

"Want to know what I think?" Rachel asked, but didn't wait for him to answer. "I think she's getting fed up with waiting for you. She was trying to make you jealous hoping you'd come crawling back to her. And just think of how much she's lost… her popularity, her spot as captain of the Cheerios, her parents for a while, her… virginity, and now you."

"I don't care how much Quinn feels for me," Finn said, leaning further over the table. "I don't have any feelings for her in return. She lied to me. That really hurt, you know? But it doesn't matter. All I know is that the only person I have feelings for is you, Rachel."

"Entrées are here!" the waitress called in a peppy voice as she approached Finn and Rachel's table. "You had the Monte Cristo," she mumbled to herself, setting the dish in front of Finn. "And Caesar salad for you," as she also placed Rachel's meal on the table."

"Thanks," Finn said with a smile.

"Don't mention it. Oh, I almost forgot." The waitress reached into her apron pocket and fumbled around with her fingers. She pulled out her hand which held two after-dinner mints. "Enjoy your meals, children."

When the waitress had gone to help another party, Rachel laughed and said, "Children?"

"Yeah," agreed Finn. "But she's like, 60. She probably considers everyone who's younger than her children."

Rachel picked up her fork and stabbed at her salad, picking up some lettuce and tomato on its prongs. She brought the fork to her mouth and began chewing. Finn picked up the sandwich with his hands and chomped down on it. _He's so adorable when he eats_, Rachel thought. They stared at each other while they ate.

"You like it?" Finn said, nodding to her salad.

"Oh, yeah," Rachel said between bites. "Very good. What about yours?"

"Yup, the perfect amount of powdered sugar. Delicious," Finn said with a smile.

Rachel sipped her lemonade, then set it back on the table. Her salad was almost completely gone now, and Finn was almost finished with his sandwich as well.

"Finn…" Rachel said, fidgeting with her hands underneath the table and looking down at her plate. "I'm sorry to bring this up again, but I'm really worried about Quinn. I mean, she's always had something against me, you know."

"Don't worry, Rachel, really," Finn said calmly. "You got a little something…" He reached over and wiped off a little bit of salad dressing from her cheek with his thumb. "Got it." He smiled at her.

"Oh, god, how embarrassing," Rachel said, grabbing a napkin and wiping her face to make sure nothing else was there.

"Nah, it's fine." Finn reassured her. "You're even more cute when you've got salad dressing on your face."

Rachel giggled. "How does that work?"

**Part 2**

Brittany entered the restaurant looking confused. She turned around and looked back through the glass double doors to see Santana Lopez, motioning with her hands, telling her to keep going. Brittany went back outside and approached Santana.

"I forgot where to go," Brittany said meekly and blinking.

"Brittany, it's not that hard," Santana said and placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "Okay. I'll explain it to you one more time. You walk in, find out where Rachel's sitting, find the waitress, and tell her to bring the envelope to Rachel. Now go!"

"What was the first thing again?" Brittany asked, shaking her head.

"Ugh, just go," Santana said. She turned Brittany around and gave her a push on the back to get her to go back inside.

Brittany waited for another couple to open the door and then followed them inside. She approached the hostess, who was standing at the podium, helping the couple who had entered before Brittany. When the hostess returned from showing the couple to their table, she asked Brittany, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Um… are you the waitress?" Brittany asked as she held the envelope at her side.

"No. I'm the hostess, and I'm here to show you where you'll sit. How many are in your party this evening?" the hostess said, picking up a few menus.

"Oh, I'm not having a party right now. Can you give this envelope to somebody?" Brittany said and held out the envelope to the hostess.

"Actually, I have to stay here," the hostess responded and took the envelope. "But, I can give it to a waiter or waitress and make sure it gets to whoever it needs to. Who do you want to receive it?"

"That girl, Rachel, over there," Brittany pointed to Rachel and Finn, who were sitting in a booth at the far corner of the restaurant. "But don't tell her I was here."

"Okay… I'll make sure she gets it. Is that all you need tonight?" the waitress questioned as she placed the menus back into their holder. She was pretty sure Brittany wouldn't be sitting down to dine in her cheer uniform.

"Yeah. Kay, thanks, bye." Brittany turned to exit the restaurant, but she stopped at the door. She attempted to pull the door open. She turned around and said, "your door's broken." Brittany continued pulling until the hostess came out from behind her podium to help her.

"Honey, you have to push, not pull," said the hostess. She pushed the door open for Brittany. "Can't you read? The door says 'Push.'"

"No," Brittany said before walking out. "Not really."

Santana was waiting for Brittany on a bench directly outside the restaurant. "So? Did you make sure that Rachel got the message?" Santana asked as she stood up from the bench.

"No," Brittany said. "The lady said she'd make sure she got it, so I left."

"Brittany!" Santana said, crossing her arms. "We need to make sure that the message is delivered _directly _to Rachel. Follow me…" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her to the back of the restaurant where there were a few pine trees. They got behind one so that they could see Finn and Rachel through a window. Santana pulled out a pair of mini binoculars.

"Do you see anything?" Brittany whispered, squatting next to Santana.

"Uh-huh," Santana said with a smile. "The waitress is giving her the envelope right now… they're talking to the waitress… now opening the envelope…"

Brittany leaned over Santana's shoulder to see what was happening. "Now what?" she whispered. Did you see her reaction?"

"Yup," Santana said, taking the binoculars away from her eyes. "Mission accomplished. Come on. Let's get out of here before someone tries to rape us out here."

"I thought you liked forceful sex," Brittany whispered to Santana on their way to her car.

"Not with weird old guys. And only when I'm the forceful one. I told you that like a thousand times already."


End file.
